This I Swear
by Azn Fantasy Angel
Summary: This takes place right after SS 's wedding in Syaoran's POV. TOTAL FLUFF WARNING! A one-shot, songfic done to the song 'This I swear' by Nick Lachey. SS all the way!


  
  
Summary: This takes place right after S/S 's wedding in Syaoran's POV. TOTAL FLUFF WARNING! A one-shot, songfic done to the song 'This I swear' by Nick Lachey. SS all the way!!!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, nor do I own the song "This I Swear" by Nick Lachey.

This is in Syaoran's POV

" Song Lyrics"

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**I slowly opened my eyes. It was already late at night, probably around 3 am. I felt something warm next to me and I saw SAkura sleeping next to me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. **_

_You're there by my side  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me_

_**I looked at her and gently kissed her on her forehead. I loved everything about her. She slowly opened her eys and I saw her emerald orbs look into mine.**  
_

_I give you my life  
Would not think Twice  
Your love is all i need believe me_

_**" Syaoran?" Sakura said and rubbed her eyes. She looked like a 3 year old child when she did that. " Why are you still up? It's 3 in the morning! What could you possibly be thinking about at this time?"**_

_**I smiled and hugged her even tighter. " Thinking about the most beautiful girl in this world"**_

_**Sakura looked at me and put her head against my chest. " Really? What does she look like?"**_

_**I rested my chin on her head. " Well....she has honey colored hair and has the most beautiful emerald eyes i have ever seen"**_

_I may not say it quite as much as i should  
When i say i love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in_

_**" She must be really pretty" Sakura said and looked at me.**_

_**" She is" I said and leaned down and kissed her. After a while she pulled away.**  
  
_

_And i will love you til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
And this i swear_

_**" If we keep this up we'll never get sleep" Sakura said.**_

_**" that's fine with me" I said and kissed her neck. SAkura giggled and pushed me away.**_

**_" Syaoran, if you can't sleep at least let me sleep" Sakura said. " The wedding really wore me off today"_**

_I'm wondering how i ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me  
Where ever i go the one thing that's true  
Is everything i do i do for you_

_**" Fine..." I said. " But you'd better sleep well, cuz you'll need the energy tomorrow night" I ended with a smirk.**_

_**Sakura knew what I was saying and punched my arm playfully. She slowly drifted off to sleep.**  
  
_

_I may not say it half as much as i should  
When i say i love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in_

_**After she fell asleep I thought of all the times we had when we were little. I can't believe that 10 years have past since we sealed the cards. She was still the loving girl I first fell in love with.**  
  
_

_And i will love you til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear_

_**I brushed her honey coloured bangs away from her beautiful face. I still can't believe that we got married today. She belongs to me now, and to nobody eles. I might sound greedy if I say this but it's true. Even if she does stop loving me, I'll never let her go.**_

_  
So when ever you get weary  
Just reach out for me  
I'll never let you down my love  
  
And i will love you til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This i swear  
  
And i will love you til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
Oh we'll get there_

_**I've loved her for 10 long years......and i'll continue loving her........till the day I die**  
_

_**" This I Swear"**_

----------------------------------------------------------------

The last sentance was also part of the song. WELL HOPE YOU LIKE IT! IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A SEQUEL TO THIS, I CAn! But I'll NEED REVIEWS AND IDEAS!!! BIBI!!!

Azn Fantasy Angel_  
_


End file.
